Xericka
Xericka (pronounced zare-ih-kuh) is a Nobody agent currently serving in the Department of Bad Slash. She is written by PoorCynic. Appearance Xericka is 6' tall and very slender. She has dark blue hair, which is usually tied back into a rough ponytail, and grey eyes. She always wears a long black coat identical to those worn by Organization XIII, with the only major differences being the flash patches on her sleeves. Additional images of Xericka may be found here. Personality Xericka is logical and precise, especially in her manner of speaking. Visible emotions are rare for her; she only chooses to emote when a situation would call for an extreme reaction, which has led some agents to regard her as coldhearted. Those who express their feelings openly and constantly sometimes confuse her. She shows annoyance at many things, including illogical situations, poor biology, Organization slash, pointing out the consistency flaws in her home continuum, and Gremlin (some of the time). Xericka is currently trying to find a hobby that would be "intellectually stimulating" enough for her. During the little free time most agents are able to eke out, she can be found on the internet looking for potential recreation activities. She also devotes a great deal of time to attempting to raise her adopted son Aiden. Special Abilities Due to her origin as a member of Organization XIII, Xericka has the ability to create portals of darkness through which she can travel great distances. Using this ability outside of the Kingdom Hearts continuum can be difficult for her, however. Attempting to create portals in more realistically-based universes may exhaust Xericka to the point of collapse. Other people may travel through these portals with her, but they run the risk of becoming corrupted by the darkness the more they use them. She also does not appear to age or suffer from disease. Xericka's darkness portals can also be used as a type of Hammerspace. She has been known to store CADs and exorcism elements in this manner while on a mission. Agent History Xericka began her life as the sister of two Mary Sue Nobodies who joined Organization XIII to flirt with various attractive Nobodies. After her sisters were killed by Agents Laura Dukes and Danny Richardson, she was recruited on the grounds of not having enough charges against her to warrant punishment. She was given a short period of rehabilitation and training before being made a full agent and assigned to work in the Department of Bad Slash. After being temporarily partnered with Agent Luxury for training purposes (at least, that's what Lux said it was for), Xericka was assigned to work full-time with Agent Gremlin. Xericka has been involved in several incidents since beginning her partnership with Gremlin. Both agents were involved in a large food fight in the cafeteria in mid-2010, an experience in which Xericka came off much the worse for wear. A fracas at the PPC holiday party involving several DoSAT agents and a cart full of pies resulted in them being assigned to spork a Teen Titans smutfic. In May 2011, Xericka helped defend the International Academy of Hetalia Fanfiction from an invasion of Mary Sues. She was awarded the Knights Grand Cross of the Order of the Mochi (GCMG) for her assistance. Later that month, Xericka participated in the rescue of an Mpreg baby from an Airbenderverse badfic. Upon the completion of the mission, she adopted the baby and named him Aiden. She insisted at the time that her reasons for doing so were based firmly in sound reasoning and not sentimentality. In February 2016, Xericka reluctantly took part in the Third PPC Hunger Games. She came in 46th. General Timeline 2010 * May - Recruited from a Suefic by Danny Richardson and Laura Dukes ** "You Want Nobody to Love" (recruited) * June - Assigned to the Department of Bad Slash; did one mission with Luxury before becoming permanent partners with Gremlin ** "Chomp!" (with Luxury) ** "Pervert from the Machine" ** "Two to Make Squicky" * July ** "DIA: Introductions" (cameo appearance) * August ** "Mommy Dearest" * October ** "Learn to Love Yourself" * December - Involved in a fracas during the PPC holiday party 2011 * February ** "I Sing Whenever I Sing" * May - Assisted with defense of IAHF from invading Mary Sues and author-wraiths * Late May - Helped rescue (then adopted) Aiden from an Avatarverse Mpreg ** "The One with Zuko's Baby" * June ** "Of Hairy Situations" (interlude) * October ** "In the Dark" (cameo appearance) 2013 * September ** "FNGs and Vets" (interlude) 2015 * Mid-year ** "Firestarter" (interlude) 2016 * January ** Took part in the 3rd PPC Hunger Games; came in 46th * September ** "When the Game Ends" (interlude) Mission Reports Home: Video Game Division Partnered with Luxury * "Chomp!" (Sonic the Hedgehog, NSFW) ** Xericka must rescue Tails from Rouge's advances. Fortunately, Luxury's ready to help, whether Xericka wants it or not. Partnered with Gremlin * "Pervert from the Machine" (Halo) ** Xericka and Gremlin take a quick jaunt into the Haloverse to break up a Spartan threesome. * "Two to Make Squicky" (Sonic the Hedgehog) ** Bad cookies and even worse biology await Xericka and Gremlin when Vanilla tries to give Tails a hands-on lesson in the birds and the bees. * "Mommy Dearest" (Sonic the Hedgehog) ** Xericka and Gremlin must deal with mad scientists, mother-daughter love, and inadvertent groping in a Sonicverse mission. * "Learn to Love Yourself" (Teen Titans) ** Xericka and Gremlin argue about the concept of narcissism while breaking up a little moment between two Starfires. * "I Sing Whenever I Sing" (Teen Titans) ** Eyes will roll and heads will ache when Xericka and Gremlin are assigned a fluffy Teen Titans songfic. * "The One with Zuko's Baby" (Avatar: The Last Airbender) ** Xericka and Gremlin are sent to put a stop to some Mpreg shenanigans in the Airbenderverse. But things don't go quite as planned... * "Of Hairy Situations" (interlude) ** After a mission mishap wounds Gremlin's self esteem, she goes into a sulk—much to the chagrin of a certain Nobody. * "FNGs and Vets" (interlude) ** Danny Richardson sets straight a group of new PPC recruits. * "Firestarter" (interlude) ** Gremlin and Gall enjoy a little downtime as they watch Aiden for an afternoon while Xericka is away for a medical checkup. Everything is fine and nothing goes wrong, of course. Absolutely nothing. * "When the Game Ends" (interlude) ** Some bad feelings bubble up in Gremlin following the end of the PPC Hunger Games. AU Stories *"Five Stages" (interlude) **Five short AU stories in which agents attempt to cope with grief and loss. MSTs * "Hold the Calamari, Please" (Teen Titans, NSFW) * "And Not a Sandwich in Sight" (Mass Effect) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Bad Slash Category:Badfic Characters